Mikan is a mom?
by LittleShia
Summary: Youchan brings along a new friend. But who would have known Youchan's friend was Mikan's future child. NxM and this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

LittleShia: Hey folks! this is my first story... And I'm new to it and I'm not very good at making storys -sweatdrops-

Mikan: Stop Being a sad sack Shia-chan, you'll do just fine! Oh and by the way, LittleShia does not own Gakuen Alice!!

* * *

**Mikan is a Mom Chapter One**

Setting: The future

A brunette haired woman was running. She had a sleeping child in her hands. A raven haired woman was by a machine. The brunette haired woman placed the child in the machine. The raven haired woman soon turned on the machine and the child had vanished.

Setting: The modern time in the classroom

DING! The bell rang

"Finally! Class is over!" Mikan stretched her body.

Everyone soon walked out of the classroom except Mikan and the gang (Hotaru, Natsume, Luca, and Inchou)

Youichi soon comes into the classroom, with somone holding his hand. It was a small little girl who looked the same age as Youichi. She was a brunette haired girl with pigtales. Her eyes were like two tiny rubys. Her face looked shy in a cute way.

"Ah! Yo-chan!" Mikan said soon quickly running up to him.

"Is that your new girlfriend" Mikan said in excitedly.

"Go away ugly" Youichi said as he walked up to Hotaru. Mikan was really pissed.

"Oi! Yo-chan learn to respect your elders!!" Mikan yelled. Yo-chan just sticked his tongue at her. "ARRHHGGG!!! Why you little brat!!!"

"Ah Luca there you are! Listen we need help with the animals, you mind helping us?" said a boy.

"Uh…" Luca said. "Go" said Natsume. "But Natsume…" Luca said looking down. "It's fine…" Natsume said. Luca soon went with the boy to help the animals.

While Mikan and Yo-chan were calling each other names (Yo-chan was owning her) The pigtailed girl was staring at Mikan and Natsume.

"Mikan stop bothering Yo-chan,, he's just a kid" Hotaru said in a emotionless way.

"Yeah a kid who's a pain in the neck!!" Mikan said furiously.

Hotaru soon noticed the little pigtailed girl staring Mikan and Natsume. Natsume also had noticed.

"What's wrong Ringo?" Yo-chan asked.

"Huh? Umm… well…." Ringo said looking down.

"You've been staring at Onii-Chan and Ugly all this time." Yo-chan said.

"Uhh….." Ringo said. Everyone stared at her. "Well erm…. Onii-Chan and Onee-Chan look like Mommy and Daddy when they were kids." Ringo exclaimed.

Everyone was in shock. Everything seemed quite. "What did she just say…" Mikan said in a shocked way.

"Onee-Chan and Onii-Chan look like Mommy and Daddy when they were kids." Ringo repeated. Mikan fell to the ground.

"Ahahaha! We probably just look alike" Mikan said.

"Well mommy's name was Mikan and daddy's name was Natsume." Ringo said.

Everyone was in more shock!!! em It can't be true, It can't be true, It can't be true, It can't be true/em Mikan thought.

"To tell the truth, I came from the future." Ringo said. "WHAAAT!!!!!" Mikan and Inchou yelled. Everyone was staring at Ringo.

Mikan soon started shaking. Then the school had soon tears flowing out everywhere.

"NOOOOO!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan sobbed. Mikan started squishing her face.

"IT CAN'T BE!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled.

"I also have this picture" Ringo said. Ringo soon took out the picture. Everyone looked.

There were two women, two men and a child. One of the woman had long brunette hair that was let down. The other woman had short raven hair. One of the men had normal raven hair while the other had normal blonde hair. The child was Ringo.

"Ahhhh…." Everyone said except Natsume as they stared at the picture. Soon everyone was able to recognize the people in the picture.

"So I'm the brunette haired girl, huh." Mikan said.

Everyone soon looked at the little pigtailed girl.

"Well she does have your hair" Inchou said.

"and Natsume's eyes" Hotaru said.

"…" Natsume soon carelessly walked out the door.

"Wait! Natsume…" Mikan started running out the door.

Natsume couldn't be spotted anywhere.

"Natsume…" Mikan said worriedly.

* * *

Mikan: See that wasn't so bad! 

LittleShia: Yes, yes that was, and I think its short.

Mikan: Shia-chan stop being negative and start being positve!

LittleShia: Uhhh... Okay...

Mikan: Everyone, please review to make Shia-chan feel better!

LittleShia: Oh and by the way I'm pretty slow at thinking up of ideas so it will take a while for me to make new chapters aheheh... You see I'm as slow as a slug.

Mikan: Sigh but atleast your not a big idiot. depressed

LittleShia: Ah! my bad! I mean a slug is worser then a idiot right!? -sweatdrop-

Mikan: Your right! slugs are the worst!

LittleShia: Sigh but I feel worser now... -Sits in a corner-


	2. Chapter 2

Littleshia: Phew! I finished chapter 2.

Mikan: I knew you could do it!!

Littleshia: Aheh, thanks.

Mikan: Littleshia does not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Mikan is a Mom Chapter 2  
**

"I wonder where Natsume went..." Mikan said to herself. _Huh! wait why am I thinking about Natsume?!_

Mikan started squishing her face. _But I wonder... Where is he? _

Mikan started walking back to the classroom.

"Oh Mikan-chan! Your back!" Inchou said.

"Aheh yeah I'm back, Uh what are you guys doing right now?"

"I was just about to ask what Ringo's alice was." Inchou replied.

"Ah! I forgot about that!" Mikan said.

"So Ringo-chan, Whats your alice?" Mikan asked wondering what it was.

"My alice is..." Ringo said slowly. Everyone started staring closer at Ringo.

"The Wishing Alice." Ringo said.

"Huh? I've never heard of that alice." Mikan said.

"Ah!! What a rare alice!" Inchou said.

"Huh what does the wishing alice do?" Mikan asked.

"They say that anyone with the Wishing Alice are able to wish for anything they desire." Inchou said.

"Wow! Sugoi!!" Mikan said amazed.

"But your lifespan is cutdown after using it." Inchou said.

"Hmm... A selfish alice which your lifespan is shortened, That makes sense." Hotaru said.

"Huh! What do you mean Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Sigh your so stupid, Baka head..." Hotaru said.

"Arhg! Hotaru your the baka head! Its not my fault I don't get it!!" Mikan yelled.

"Uh... Mikan-chan settle down -sweatdrop-. Uh... I'll tell you what she means by that" Inchou said.

Mikan soon settled down.

"Well since your alice is defending yourself which is kind of selfish-" Inchou said.

"What selfish I'm not selfish!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Uh Mikan-chan I didn't say you were selfish -sweatdrop-" Inchou said.

"Oh uh oops, sorry." Mikan said.

"Okay well anyways, since your alice is like defending yourself and Natsume-kun's alice cutsdown your lifespan, it would be like a mix of your alice and Natsume-kun's." Inchou said.

_I forgot, that in the future that I married Natsume... _"Oh... That makes sense..." Mikan said.

It soon turned quit.

"Um I'm going to get some fresh air." Mikan said.

"Okay! See you later Mikan-chan." Inchou said.

"Sigh... Why do I feel so strange?" Mikan said to herself.

"I don't know what anything is anymore!" Mikan yelled paniclly running around in circles.

"Huh?" Mikan saw Natsume sitting under the infamous sakura tree while reading one of his mangas.

"Natsume..." Mikan said

* * *

Littleshia: Sorry it's really short and boring! -sweatdrop-

Hotaru: Eh... Like anyone would care.

Littleshia: Sigh... Yeah your right, no one would care. Oh and by the way

where's Mikan-chan?

Hotaru: Lets just say she's lying down -eye sparkles for a second-.

Mikan: -sobs- I can't feel my face, I shouldn't have yelled at Hotaru.

Hotaru: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

LittleShia: Uh… Well I finished chapter 3.

Mikan: Finally! LittleShia does not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Mikan is a Mom Chapter 3**

Mikan soon started staring at Natsume. _I wonder if he even cared what happened just now._

Mikan then started walking up to Natsume. The wind blew and it all turned quite.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Mikan asked.

"Whatever…" Natsume replied.

Mikan soon sat down. She looked up at the sky.

"Natsume Uh…" Mikan said quietly.

"Uh well… I… I…" Mikan said.

"I- Myah!" Something had fell on Mikan.

Natsume soon looked at the side where Mikan was.

"Itaitaitai…" The person said.

Mikan soon got up.

"Huh? Ringo!" Mikan said.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Uh well… I was spying on mommy and daddy." Ringo said.

"What! How long have been spying on us?!" Mikan shouted.

"Since you left the classroom." Ringo said.

"Bwah! Well why were you spying on us?" Mikan said.

"I wanted to know if mommy and daddy already liked each other." Ringo said.

"…" Mikan and Natsume didn't say a word.

"Uh! You should go play with Yo-chan! Uh yeah be a good girl and play with Yo-chan." Mikan said nervously as she started patting Ringo's back.

Natsume soon walked away. Mikan and Ringo looked at him as he started walking.

"Natsume…" Mikan said to herself.

"Mikan-Chan!" Inchou shouted.

"Inchou!" Mikan said.

"We were looking for you." Inchou said while huffing.

"Huh? You were?" Mikan said.

"Why wouldn't we…?" Hotaru said.

Mikan was overjoyed of what she heard.

"Hotaru… Hotaru!!!" Mikan said and she then jumped to hug her.

Hotaru got out her Baka Gun and hit Mikan ten times.

"Stay away baka head." Hotaru said.

"Wah! Hotaru!!" Mikan said.

Ringo then started starring at Mikan.

"Does this happen to you all the time?" Ringo asked.

Mikan soon sat up.

"Uh well kinda… Aheh." Mikan said.

"It's getting late, we should head back to the dorm." Inchou said.

"Yeah, your right, see you later Ringo." Mikan said while rubbing her head.

Mikan was about to start walking back to the dorms but someone grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me mommy." Ringo said.

"Uh… Well… I have to… Uh…. –sweat drop-." Mikan said.

Ringo soon had the puppy eyes.

_Aww I can't just leave her._

"Uh okay..." Mikan said.

"She's good." Hotaru and Inchou said to themselves.

"Well I'm leaving, See ya." Hotaru said while walking back to the dorm. Youchi soon tagged along with Hotaru.

"Uh Hotaru." Inchou said. He soon started following Hotaru.

"Wah! Wait! Hotaru!! Don't leave us behind!!" Mikan said. Mikan soon started running after Hotaru as Ringo was holding on to Mikan's hand.

It was soon time to go to sleep. Everyone had soon went back to their dorm.

"Sigh it's so hard to take care of children. Sigh..." Mikan said to herself. Mikan then turned around.

"Oi-Su" Said a person.

"Myah!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Wah! Ringo! What are you doing in my room?" Mikan asked.

"I forgot to say good night to mommy." Ringo replied.

_Eh... She must really care about her parents. _Mikan then smiled.

"Good night." Mikan said.

"Good night mommy." Ringo said.

Ringo soon was at her room. She stared at the picture beside her.

"I wish mommy and daddy would stay with me forever..." Ringo said. Ringo then fell asleep.

* * *

LittleShia: Sorry it's short again, I'm just not good at making up storys.

Mikan: What do you mean your not good?! I can't even make more then one chapter without help!

LittleShia: Oh uh... nevermind what I said. Aheh.

Mikan: Now I think I need to sit in a corner -depressed-.

Hotaru: Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

LittleShia: Sigh…. I still can't make long stories and I took so long to make it, gomen -depressed-.

Mikan: Aww! Cheer up Shia-Chan! I mean a lot of other stories have short chapters to, some are even shorter!

LittleShia: Really? That makes me feel better! Thanks Mikan-Chan!

Mikan: Your Welcome!

Hotaru: For peat's sakes, Start the story already!

Mikan: Hmph fine, LittleShia does not own Gakuen alice.

* * *

It was soon morning. 

-Yawn- Mikan had just woken up.

"AHH!!!!! I'm late!! And Jin-Jin's class starts first!" Mikan shouted. Mikan soon got dressed and started running to class.

"Geez! Why didn't Hotaru wake me up!!" Mikan yelled.

"Wah! I'm going to be late!" Mikan said to herself. Mikan soon got to her classroom and opened the door.

"Miss Sakura, late again I see, then I will hav-" Jinno said but soon Mikan started floating out the door.

"WAH!!" Mikan shouted.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jinno said.

_Wah! What's happening?!_

Mikan soon saw Ringo. Natsume was there to. He was holding her hand.

"WAH!!" Mikan shouted. Mikan's hand soon grasped Ringo's other hand.

"Why am I holding Ringo's hand?" Mikan yelped. Mikan tried to let go but it wouldn't let go.

"So your stuck to me too mommy?" Ringo said.

"What? Stuck? What do you mean?" Mikan said.

"Well today when I was walking to school daddy suddenly grabbed my hand, and then he was trying to let go but it wouldn't budge." Ringo exclaimed.

"What! So your telling me were stuck to you!?" Mikan shouted.

"Yah, Didn't I tell you that aldready?" Ringo said.

"But why!!?" Mikan cried.

"Maybe it's because I wished that I would stay with mommy and daddy forver." Ringo said.

"EHH!!!!" Mikan yelled while flipping over a table with her other hand.

"Is there somthing wrong about that?" Ringo said.

"Of course there is!!" Mikan shouted.

Ringo's cheeks puffed and she soon looked down. Ringo's face almost looked like she was going to cry.

"Eh! Uh... I didn't mean that I didn't like you Uh... I just don't want to Uh..." Mikan said. _Great just great, I messed up big time!_

_"_Er... What I mean't to say was, How are we going to get to class." Mikan said.

Ringo's cheeks puffed more.

"So you care about class more then me?" Ringo said.

"Wha! No I mean we might get in trouble." Mikan said.

Ringo's face soon was back to normal and her cheeks weren't puffed anymore.

"Mikan-Chan what are you doing over here, class has already started." Someone said.

"Huh?" Mikan turned around.

"Narumi-Sensai!" Mikan said.

**A few moments later**

"Oh I see, So Ringo used her wishing alice huh." Narumi said.

"Yeah and were stuck and we don't know what to do." Mikan said.

"Hmm... This is a problem..." Narumi said.

"Uh I could try to undo the wish..." Ringo said.

"Eh! Really!? Can you try now!?" Mikan said.

"Uh... But the problem is that my lifespan cutsdown even more then when I undo a wish then when I use my alice." Ringo said.

"What!" Mikan said.

"I'll try now." Ringo said.

"Stop!!" Mikan shouted. Mikan soon negated Ringo from undoing the wish by using her alice.

"Your life is more important isn't it?" Mikan said.

"But mommy... And daddy..." Ringo said.

"Don't worry about us, Its fine with us, Right Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Tsk... I don't care." Natsume said.

"I'll go tell the other teachers about this." Narumi said.

"Uh! Okay." Mikan said. _How come Natsume hasn't said a word? Doesn't he even care that were stuck to Ringo? _(Of course since Mikan is to stupid to know Natsume has a crush on her, Mikan never thought about that)

"Eh... Natsume..." Mikan said.

Natsume soon looked at Mikan.

"Uh... Eto..." Mikan said. _Why is my heart pounding? I'm just trying to ask him why he isn't careing whats happening._

"Eto... Uh... Nevermind." Mikan said quickly looking the other way.

"Mikan-Chan!" Someone said.

It was Inchou along with Hotaru and Luca.

"Eh! Hotaru, Inchou, What are you doing here." Mikan said.

"Well we heard that your were stuck to Ringo so we came." Inchou said.

"Natsume! Are you alright?" Luca said.

"I"m fine, Luca." Natsume said.

"Natsume..." Luca said with a worried look.

* * *

LittleShia: I was going to write more but I feel tired and I wanted to watch Ojamajo Doremi # today since the first episode was subbed. Oh and sorry its really boring a dull, I just didn't feel like making up storys today.

Mikan: Your right this chapter isn't as great as the other ones.

LittleShia: By the way, I was meaning to tell what Ringo means in the first chapter but you can say I'm a bit forgetfull, Aheh. Anyways it means apple in japanese.

Mikan: Please Review even though this chapter was very sucky.


	5. Can't Update

Sorry guys I can't update right now. . 

My computer got bugged and it just got fixed,

and chapter 5 got deleted. D

School is starting to and I have to prepare (which sucks) . 

GOMEN!!!


	6. About Updating

Hi everyone!! I'm gonna try to update but I also want to make this other story that I thought up of

before I thought up of this story so I'm gonna be working on two things at the same time so it

might take a while for updates. (Sorry! Don't kill me . ) Oh yeah but I'll start the new story when I finish one and a half of chapters for this story. ( 3) Okay well I'm off to update!! See ya!


	7. Chapter 5 Incomplete

Shia: This is the incomplete chapter and I'll finish it tommarow or maybe today cause I really want to watch this naruto shippuden ep XP Boy am I lazy.

Shia: -sweat drop- Sorry again everyone -bows- you can really tell my mind is really slow at thinking

up of ideas aheheh.

Mikan: What do you mean? Your making chapters faster then I can ever do.

Shia: You know what never mind what I said.

Hotaru: LittleShia does not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hotaru!!! Did you really come for me!!!" Mikan said over joyed. Mikan soon jumped up to hug Hotaru but Ringo pulled her back and Mikan fell flat on her face.

"Onee-chan said she doesn't like it when you hug her." Ringo said.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said with a crying face. (When I say crying I mean the face where she has circle eyes with tears running down)

"Bakas aren't allowed to touch me." Hotaru said with a blank exspression as usual.

"Who knew Mommy was such a cry baby." Ringo said.

"Who knew..." Everyone said except Mikan who was still crying.

Mikan curled up in a ball and cried even more.

"Mikan get up, Your crying face only makes me want to get farther away from baka heads like you." Hotaru said still with a blank exspression.

"Sniff" Mikan wiped her face and got up.

_That's right I can't cry in front of Hotaru anymore_ Mikan thought in a serious way.

"Oi, Imai." Natsume said.

"Can you get us unstuck, I don't want to hang around with ugly over here." Natsume said.

"Arhhg! Natsume! You baka!" Mikan said pissed.

"You know, They said that the girl or if your a girl then the boy that you don't get along well with you usually fall in love with each other." Ringo said.

". . ." Everyone couldn't say a word.

Ringo just standed there smiling and blinked. "?" Ringo was clueless.

"Lets just pretend you never said that." Everyone said.

"Anyways, I can try and make something that can get you unstuck but who would want to waist there time making some machine that gets you unstuck then getting money -Hotaru soon looked at Luka-." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru! All you can think about is money at a time like this!" Mikan said.

"Mikan you owe me 80 rabbits, pay up. Oh and I also except food." Hotaru said.

"Eighty rabbits! I saved up and now I have to lose it all." Mikan said.

Mikan soon payed up and Hotaru went to go build the machine.

"Now what am I suppose to do." Mikan said.


End file.
